Diamond at Hogwarts
by Robin Rani
Summary: Fred and George find a man lying on wounded the ground outside of the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. After a fight Logan Smith (oc) wakes up a new world.
1. The Order of the Phoenix

**So this is my first fanfic. Logan is a character from one of my original ****stories. Enjoy!**

**_Edit:_ I apologize for not adding this in but here's the disclaimer now:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to Miss J. K. Rowling. **

**I ****_Do _however own Logan Smith and everything of his world.**

Posted 6/17/2014

Chapter One ~ The Order of the Phoenix

* * *

"There he is! Don't let him get away!" A man wearing all white yelled.

Five men in white charged toward a man wearing all black with a half mask.

"Damn it." Logan stood up and waved his hand over the road. A rock wall sprouted up in between him and his pursuers. he turned and ran.

"Get back here you traitor!" One of men climbed the wall.

Logan snorted, "I can't be a traitor. I never joined the white."

"Look it's Diamond." A man wearing blue who was standing on one of the buildings lining the alley.

"Catch the traitor." Another yelled.

"Not another one." He muttered. "I didn't join you either!"

Four men in blue jumped down in front of him. He skidded to a halt then turned so he could see both the men in blue and the ones in white. He motioned up with his hands, a bunch of small stones rose and began to spin around him.

"Hey! You guys are from The Blue." One of the white said.

"We are only here for fot Diamond." A blue said.

"Same Here." He smirked. "Let's strike a deal. We'll both fight but if one of you get's in the crossfire," he shrugged. "oh well."

The blue smirked. "Same to you."

Water sprung up around one of the blue, fire around another. Circles with complicated patterns on the inside appeared in front of the five in white, the last two blue pulled out guns and trained them on Logan. They fired.

He ducked, bringing up a rock wall on the blue side while hurling the stones at the white. The White pushed there hands forward, lights of different colors. He pulled up wall blocking them. Water flooded over the wall on the blue side, splashing his leg with boiling water. He clenched his teeth. _Damn it._ He jerked away and pulled up earth to soak up the water the hurled it back at them.

The wall on the blue's side blew up, a piece of rubble cut his cheek before he made a shield from a band of diamond he wore on his wrist. Two red lights bounced off the shield leaving burn marks, at the same time another wave of boiling water destroyed his last remaining wall.

_Damn. I need to get out of here._ Logan made a sharp gesture up, the earth under him shot up carrying him over his attackers. He jumped off toward the roof. A bullet grazed his left shoulder, then a blue light cut through his right side and though him off course. He reached out and barely caught the gutter of the two story building. He grunted as his right side burst out in pain. Two lights flew past him.

He manipulated his diamond shield into a hook and hooked it onto the gutter and began to pull himself up as bullets whizzed past his head. The gutter bent under his weight. He quickly changed the diamond band on his other wrist into a hook and drove into the roof, clenching his teeth as pain swept through his side.

Logan dragged himself all the way onto the roof. Then ran up the roof leaving a trail of blood behind him. At the top he slipped and rolled down the other side and off the roof as he fell he transformed the two bands on his feet into a sled smashed into the top of a car. He rolled off the car, making the sled and hooks back into bands around his wrists and ankles slowly he stood up, he gasped and grabbed his side.

_I have to keep moving._ He stumbled down the street.

_I need to call Caroline._ He pulled a phone out of his pocket. There was a big gash in it. "Damn." He collapsed just as a flash of light engulfed him.

* * *

Fred and George tiptoed to the front door of number 12 Grimmauld Place, they slowly pulled the door open and slipped out, closing the door behind them.

Fred stretched. "Freedom!"

"No more cleaning." George said.

They shared identical grins, then ran down the stoop, only to trip on something at the bottom. Fred pushed himself up and froze. He was covered in blood.

"Fred." George cocked out.

Fred looked up, a man lay in front of them covered in blood. "What happen to him?"

"I don't know." George moved to pick him up. "Come on, we need to get him inside."

They picked the man up and carried him inside.

"Mun!" George yelled.

The portrait of Mrs. Black started to scream at them.

"What are you two doing?" Mrs. Weasley came out of the kitchen. "Oh my... What happen to him? Quickly get him into the kitchen."

They carried him into the kitchen.

"Sirius get Madam Pomfrey quickly." Mrs. Weasley said.

Sirius turned, his eyes widened when he spotted him. He nodded and ran out the room. The twins set the man down on the table.

"You two go up stairs and get cleaned up." Mrs. Weasley said.

"But mum we want to stay and help." Fred said.

Mrs. Weasley pushed them towards the door. "No. I want you two up stairs now."

Madam Pomfrey rushed in followed by Sirius.

"Sirius get these two up stairs." Mrs. Weasley pushed the twins to him.

Sirius nodded. "Come on."

"But-"

"No buts. We need to stay out of there way." Sirius guided them up the stairs. "Go get cleaned up."

Fred and George nodded to each other. They ran down the hall almost crashing into Ron and stopped.

Ron's eyes widened "Bloody he-"

A book slammed down on his head. "Language Ron." Hermione walked up behind him.

"But look at them Hermione." Ron pointed at them.

"Hmm?" She looked at them. "Oh my, what happened to you two?"

They put their hands up. "We're fine. We-"

"-found a guy outside who-"

"was covered in blood."

"We'll go wash up now." They ran to their room, grabbed a change of clothes then ran the bathroom.

They washed quickly apparated down stairs to the kitchen doors.

"What's taking so long?" Fred asked.

The door opened and Madam Pomfrey walked out.

"How is he?" They asked in unison.

"He'll be fine. He's resting right now." Madam Pomfrey said.

"Can we see him?" George asked.

Madam Pomfrey was silent for a moment. "They are getting ready to move him to a spare room. If your mother allows it, you can help move him."

They nodded and walked in.

"What are you two doing down here?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"We're going to help." Fred said.

"Madam Pomfrey said we could." George smirked.

Mrs. Weasley looked disapprovingly at them then sighed. "Fine. You can help."

"Yes!" The twins high fived walked into the room.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm going up to fix up his room. Don't mess with him. That goes for you to Sirius."

"We won't do anything." Sirius said.

Mrs. Weasley looked at the twins, they nodded. She rolled her eyes and walked out. They listened to her foot steps, after they faded into the distance the three of them dashed over to the men.

"Where do you think he's from?" Fred picked up a black blood covered mask.

"I don't know." George lifted up one of his arms. "Oh look at this. He has some kind of stone band on his wrist."

Fred looked at the other wrist. A clear band hugged it. "There's one on this one to."

"And there's one on each ankle." Sirius picked one of the bands.

The man twitched and his eyes blinked open for a moment.

"Oi! Look I think he's waking up." Fred said.

The man's snap open, he jolted up and the wristband on Fred's side formed into a knife and shot into his hand.

* * *

Logan opened his eyes then quickly shut them again quickly.

"Oi! Look I think he's waking up." A voice said.

His eyes shot open and he jolt up. He transformed one of his diamond band into a knife. Three men stood over him. The oldest of the three stood by his feet, two identical redhead boys stood on either side of him. "Who the hell are you?"

"Easy there, you don't want to reopen you wounds." One of the redheads put his hands up.

"You haven't answered the question." Logan growled.

"My name is Sirius and these are Fred and George. Can you give us your name?" The older one now known as Sirius said.

"First tell me where I am and what do you want with me." Logan said.

"Me and George found you outside wounded and brought you here to be treated. We don't want anything else from you." The redhead called Fred said.

"All we can tell you about the location is that it is a safe place." The other one said.

"Logan. You all have british accents. Are we in the uk?" Logan asked.

Sirius nodded. "Yes, London is fact."

"Great. Now can I speak to someone of intelligence?" Logan asked.

There was a moment of silence. "Oi!" All three yelled.

Logan smirked.

"What are you three doing?" A redhead woman walked in. "It's good to see you awake." She smiled at Logan then turned back to the other men in the room. "I thought you said you wouldn't do anything to him."

Logan rolled his eyes. He stood up and transformed the knife into a band again.

"What do you think you're doing?" The woman walked over to him. "Do you want to reopen you wounds?"

"I'm fine. I've had worse." Logan waved a hand dismissively, then winced as his side twinged in pain. _Damn it._

"See. Now sit down before you hurt yourself anymore." She gently pushed him into a chair.

Logan crossed his arms and turned away.

"Now we should get up stairs so you can rest." She said.

"No way, I'm not sitting around doing nothing!" Logan stood up.

"Welcome to world." Sirius muttered.

"Sit down. I'm not letting you run around with those wounds." Mrs. Weasley said.

"You don't want Madam Pomfrey to catch up up." Fred whispered.

"Wait whos Madam Pomfrey?" Logan whispered back.

"She's the Hogwarts school nurse." George whispered.

"What are you three whispering about?" The woman asked.

"Nothing ma'am." Logan said.

She looked at them susbishusly. "Well then let's get you upstairs to re-"

"I said no." Logan demeanor instantly became cold. "I'm not one to sit around and do nothing."

They stared at eachother for a moment.

She sighed. "Fine. You can stay up as long as you sit down."

He sat down. _Now what am I supposed to do._ "So what is there to do in this place?"

"There's a library so I can bring you some books."

He fell onto the table. "Never mind."

"Sirius, Fred, George, let's get back to cleaning this place up." She began to escort the other's out ignoring their protests.

"Hey, I never got your name." Logan sat up.

"Molly Weasley." She smiled at him.

"Logan Smith." He said.

Once they were gone. He lifted up his shirt and examined the bandages. _I could easily get up and walk out right now. but I guess she's right though. _He stabbed his knife into the table. _Damn it. How did I even get here?_

He heard a small crack right behind him. He grabbed his knife and spun around to find a wand pointed at his neck.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I would appreciate any and all comments, and/or criticism!**


	2. Big-eye

**I ****apologise for taking so long to up date. I will probably take a while to update this story in the future also, because this is just a side story while my original stories are my main.**

**Thank you to Harry1675, microcontinentand, and leafdapple3 for revving, favoriting, and/or following, (you all know which ones you did. (: )  
**

**Also! I forgot to do the disclaimer last chapter. I have now added that in, And here it is for this chapter:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to Miss J. K. Rowling. **

**I ****_Do_**** however own Logan Smith and everything of his world.**

**And now, please enjoy!**

Posted 9/5/14

Chapter Two ~ Moody

* * *

_Damn. They use magic._ Logan looked up from the wand pointed at his throat to the one holding it. A giant blue eye. Or well that was the first thing he noticed. The man was also missing a bunch of his nose and was cover in scars. Logan dropped his knife and held his hands up showing they were empty.

"Who are you? And how did you get in here?" The man growled.

"Logan Smith, and won't you like to know." Logan smirked. If only I knew. Now how to get out of this. Maybe if we make enough noise Mrs. Weasel will come back down. Or I could just-

"Don't play with me boy." He pressed the the wand to logans throat.

"Well sorry mister Big-eye! But I don't know the answer myself!" Logan shouted.

"Alastor! Is that you?" Mrs. Weasel's voice came from up stairs.

Logan made the diamond band shoot up and hit Big-eyes arm pushing it away and making the wand fly out of his hand. Logan flipped on to the table caught the wand, then let out a grunt of pain.

Mrs. Weasel walked into the room. "What is going on in here?"

The wand started to vibrate. Crap. Logan dropped the wand. It exploded throwing logan off his feet and off the other side of the table. He groaned. I'm such an idiot. Never hold wands. He heard someone running towards him and the uneven steps of another following at a slower pace.

"Logan, are you alright dear?" Mrs. Weasel asked.

"Fine and dandy." He opened his eyes and stared a peg leg standing next to him.

"Are you a muggle?" Big-eye asked.

"A what?" Logan sat up ignoring Mrs. Weasel's protests

"A non-magical person." He said.

"Ah. You could say that." Logan stood, rubbing his head.

Big-eye turned and walked to the table muttering under his breath. He looked at a scorch mark on it. "You owe me a new wand boy."

"It's not m-"

He was cut off as the twins ran into the room followed by Sirius and another boy with red hair and girl with bushy brown hair.

"Mum! What-"

"-Happened?" The twins asked.

Logan goaned and sat down at the table. "Big-eyes wand exploded."

"And whose fault is that?" Big-eye growled.

"Your's for attacking me." Logan smirked.

"You were sitting unattended in here. What idiot brought you in here anyway?" Big-eye growled.

The twins shrank back behind the two unknown kids.

"He was found wounded outside and was brought inside for treatment." Mrs. Weasel said.

"And you left him unattended?" Big-eye said.

"He was doing no harm and under orders to rest." They glared at each other.

"We'll talk about this at the meeting tonight." Big-eye turned. "Sirius stay with him at all times." He stalked out.

Silence.

Logan stood and stretched, wincing at the pain in his middle. "Well I'll just go to my room."

"I'll take you." Mrs. Weasel said.

"No. Thank you. Sirius will take me, he has to stay with me anyway." Logan pulled Sirius out of the room.

Once they were out of the room he motioned for Sirius to lead the way. Sirius lead him up stairs. Logan raised an eyebrow at a bunch of heads of some sort of creature hanging on the wall.

That's... Interesting. I didn't peg these people for the sort to have that kind of decor.

Sirius opened a door and motioned him in. Logan walked in and glanced around. The walls were a complex pattern of green and silver, all were bare, save for the one to the left of the door, which held only a window covered by black certain, The floor was a black hardwood, in the middle was a green rug covered in snakes whipped together. Against the wall opposite him rested a bed with it's head against the wall, green coverings draped over it. On either side of it sat small tables each had a drawer. Against the wall opposite the window was a dresser, and on either side of the window sat a bookshelf.

Logan walked to the bed and collapsed on it with a sigh.

"Are you alright?' Sirius walked in.

"Fine." He sat up and winced. "I _Might _have overdone it with Big-eye."

"Do you want me to look at it?" Sirius gestured at his waist.

"Nah, it's fine. You guys got it fix up with your magic." Logan shrugged. "Why don' you sit down?" He glanced around the chairless room, "That is if your _magic_ can make one." he smirked.

Sirius pulled out his wand, he muttered a word and waved it. a chair appeared. he sat down. "Why did mad-eye's wand explode?"

"Wand's don't like me. Whenever I touch them, Boom!" he smirked. "By the way, you have a nice _Stick _there, mind if a hold it for a moment?"

* * *

"Oh, Harry, it's lovely to see you!" Mrs. Weasley whispered, pulling him into a rib-cracking hug before holding him at arm's length and examining him critically. "You're looking peaky; you need feeding up, but you'll have to wait a bit for dinner, I'm afraid."

She turned to the gang of wizards behind him and whispered urgently, "He's just arrived, the meeting's started."

The wizards behind Harry all made noises of interest and excitement and began filing past him towards the door through which Mrs Weasley had just come. Harry made to follow Lupin, but Mrs Weasley held him back.

"No, Harry, the meeting's only for members of the Order. Ron and Hermione are upstairs, you can wait with them until the meetings over, then we'll have dinner. And keep your voice down in the hall," she added in an urgent whisper.

"Why?"

"I don't want anything to wake up."

"What d'you - ?"

"I'll explain later, I've got to hurry, I'm supposed to be at the meeting - I'll just show you where you're sleeping."

"What are you thinking having him in here?" Moody yelled from behind the door.

Mrs. Weasely sighed. "Wait, here for a minute, dear." She she walked through the door.

"You said not to let him out of my sight." Sirius said.

Harry pricked up at the sound of his voice.

"Just send him upstairs with the rest of the children." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Hey! I'm not a child! an unfamiliar voice said.

"Where he could attack them?" Moody said.

"He's a muggle. What harm could he do? No offence Logan." Sirius said.

"Offence taken." The voice now know as 'Logan,' said.

"Anyway, The twin's will keep him in line." Sirius said.

"Fine." Moody said.

"Hey, what did you do to me?" Logan yelled.

"It's to keep you in line." Moody said.

"I didn't say you could cast a spe- Hey! Let go, I can walk by my self."

Moody dragged a boy about the twins age out and though him out. "Make yourself useful and take Harry up stair" he turned and shut the door.

"So your Harry. I'm Logan." He whispered. "Come on."

He led him past a pair of long, moth-eaten curtains, behind which Harry supposed there must be another door, and after skirting a large umbrella stand that looked as though it had been made from a severed troll's leg they started up the dark staircase, passing a row of shrunken heads mounted on plaques on the wall. A closer look showed Harry that the heads belonged to house-elves. All of them had the same rather snout-like nose.

Harry's bewilderment deepened with every step he took. What on earth were they doing in a house that looked as though it belonged to the Darkest of wizards?

Logan gestured at a door. "Their in there." He walked off.

* * *

Logan stepped over a skin colored string and opened the door to the twins room. The twins sat surrounded by cauldrons with the end of the string hovering between them.

"Oh. Hello Logan. We thought you were at the meeting" Fred said.

"They kicked me out." Harmless muggle kid my ass. Humph. Logan sat down next to one of the cauldron and peered into it. "Harry's here."

"We'll go see him after we finish this." George gestured at the cauldrons. "Maybe the reception will be better there." He pointed at the string.

"Can you hear anything?"

"Nope. Stir that clockwise once." Fred gestured at the cauldron next to Logan.

Logan took the string stick and stirred it once. "What's this one?"

"Fainting Fancies." The Twins said in unision.

Yelling came from down the hall.

"And there's Harry." Fred sighed and waved his wand over all the cauldrons.

"Put that over there." George gestured at the beside the bed.

Logan flicked his hand at the wall. The diamond around his wrist unwound off and floated then flouted under the cauldron and carried it to the wall then shot back around his wrist.

Fred grabbed a pair of extendable ears and offered his arm to Logan.

"What?" Logan asked

"We're going to apparate over to there room now. Coming?" Fred said

"What's apparate?" Logan asked.

"Teleporting." George said.

"Just take my arm and"

"Bang! We're there." George smirked.

Logan shrugged and took Fred's arm, a moment later he felt like he was being pulled through a tube that he was two small to fit in. Then like he twin's said; bang! He was in the middle of Ron's room. That was... interesting.

Hermione screamed. "Stop doing that!"

Logan let go of Fred's arm and took a step back, smiling.

"Hello, Harry" said George, beaming at him. "We thought we heard your dulcet tones."

"You don't want to bottle up your anger like that, Harry, let it all out," said Fred, also beaming. There might be a couple of people fifty miles away who didn't hear you."

"You two passed your Apparition tests, then?" asked Harry grumpily.

"With distinction," said Fred, who was holding what looked like a piece of very long, flesh-coloured string.

"It would have taken you about thirty seconds longer to walk down the stairs," said Ron.

"But what fun would that be?" Logan smirked. "I wouldn't have had my first taste of apparition then."

"Oh, right, how are you feeling?" George asked.

Logan raised an eyebrow. "I'm fine. Why?"

"Well usually first timer's puke." Fred said.

"And you didn't tell me before." Logan muttered. "Anyway, besides the feeling of being pulled through a tight tube it was fun."

"Alright then, Let's have a go with the ear's now." Fred held up the string. "Extendable ear's, we're trying to hear what's going on downstairs." He explained at Harry confused look.

"You want to be careful," said Ron, staring at the Ear, "if Mum sees one of them again . . ."

"It's worth the risk, that's a major meeting they're having," said Fred.

The door opened and a Ginny walked in

"Oh, hello, Harry!' Ginny said, brightly. "I thought I heard your voice."

Turning to Fred and George, she said, "Its no-go with the Extendable Ears, she's gone and put an Imperturbable Charm on the kitchen door."

"How d'you know?" said George, looking crestfallen.

"Tonks told me how to find out," said Ginny. "You just chuck stuff at the door and if it can't make contact the door's been Imperturbed. I've been flicking Dungbombs at it from the top of the stairs and they just soar away from it, so there's no way the Extendable Ears will be able to get under the gap."

"Aw. I wanted to hear what they say about me." Logan wined

Fred heaved a deep sigh. "Shame. I really fancied finding out what old Snape's been up to."

"Snape!" said Harry quickly. "Is he here?"

"Yeah," said George, carefully closing the door and sitting down on one of the beds; Fred and

Ginny followed. "Giving a report. Top secret."

"Git," said Fred idly

"He's on our side now," said Hermione reprovingly.

Ron snorted. "Doesn't stop him being a git. The way he looks at us when he sees us."

"Horrible. Wait, who are we talking about?" Logan asked.

"Oh, Right you don't know him yet." Fred said, "Severus snape. Tall big nose-"

"Oh, Grumpy-face." Logan said. "Well I'm going to go find some non-magic way of listening. Finish gossiping or what ever friends do when they meet up." He walked out.

Logan tip-toed down the stairs then walked to the wall shared with the kitchen. He smirked separating a small ball diamond from the band on his left wrist. He snapped his fingers and it quietly drilled through the wall then came out a reattach itself to the band. Logan pressed his ear to the whole. Voices meet his ears. Ha! Don't underestimate non-magicals.

Just then a glowing blue robe appeared around his waist and trailed around then under the door into the kitchen. The robe gerked then pulled him through to the door which open just long enough for him to fly through then slammed behind him. Logan stumbled then fell to the floor. He groaned.

"Alister! Be careful with him. He's still injured." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Humph." Big-eye looked away.

Logan sat up. "Stupid Big-eye," he muttered under his breath.

Across the table a greying blonde, (em.. Loony-bin was it?) snorted then tried to cover it with a cough. Logan raised an eyebrow at him.

"So why did you drag me in here after you kicked me out. While you could have called me and I would have walked in here on my own?" Logan glared at Big-eye.

"We have a few questions for you." An old man, sitting at the head of the table, said.

What was his name,.. Bumblebee! That's it. Logan shrugged, "Shoot."

"Where, exactly are you from?" Bumblebee asked.

"Westsong, Nevada, United States." Logan said.

They stared at him blankly.

He sighed. "Get me a map and I'll show you."

One of the wizard's waved his wand and a piece of paper appeared. He handed it to Logan. Logan took it and spread it out on the table. He moved his finger across the map and froze, his finger hovering over a blank spot in the middle of Nevada.

"There's nothing there." A pink haired girl said.

"But... that's not possible." Logan muttered.

"Maybe it's too small-"

It's the biggest city in the whole damn state!" Logan yelled.

He snached the map of the table. His grip tightened on the paper wrinkling it, then stopped.

"This map is 18 years old!" he throw it at the wizard who gave it to him. Not that it should matter.

"No it isn't, I just got it this year." The wizard said.

"Well sorry bud, But you got scammed. That's from 1995."

"It is 1995." The wizard said,

"No it isn't it's 2013." Logan looked around at everyone's swerus faces. "It can't be because I wasn't _Born _until _december_ 1995."

The wizards all looked at each other.

Bumblebee looked his in the eye, "I'm sorry, my boy, But it looks like you are a accidental time traveler."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I would appreciate any and all comments, question and/or criticism!**


End file.
